Sorrow
by HazelKnut
Summary: Kikyou was heartbroken, Inuyasha had finally chosen her reincarnation over her. And when she turned to Sesshomaru for alliance, an unexpected feeling stirred up inside her, a feeling she hasn't felt in more than 50 years...
1. Chapter 1

Warning: very, very gruesome beggining, skip it if you don't like blood and sucide! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so plz don't sue me!

Chapter 1

The night was dark, so dark that you couldn't see your fingers if they were put right in front of your face. No moon was visible. No star appeared. But yet, a glimpse of light cut through the thick curtain of darkness, followed by the sound of dripping liquid. The droplets reached the gravel and immediately created a small pool of rose red. Tracing around the bumps of the uneven earth, the fresh blood edged through and started a path farther and farther away. Now as the twinkling knife was released from flesh, more liquid escaped and trailed down a pale arm, ruining yet another spot on the sinning ground. The weapon was raised upwards and found itself in a pair of thirsty lips. It tasted delicious. The combination of iron and spice was odd, yet addicting. Pain was now useless against the wanting for that delightful drink. Mouthfuls and mouthfuls were forced into the depth of an unfulfilled throat as the monster feasted on. Soon, her head became woozy, her knees were vibrating helplessly and her face was full of fright. An electrical shock rushed throughout her weak body, sending her to her knees and down onto the cold, unwelcoming dirt…

"Is she dead?"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru was nice enough to carry her here before her black blood ruins this precious land!"

"He should just have left her there. This woman needs to be burned to death!"

"I agree. But from the looks of her outfit, it is quite clear that she was a priestess…"

"Who cares if she's a priestess? If she is one, she wouldn't have drunk her own blood like a madman!"

"It seems like she had been through a lot, though that's about the only possible way to commit such a suicide."

"Don't feel one bit of pity for her! She's a disgusting human, a sinning wrench, a…"

The creature's voice was cut short as a figure appeared in front of the two. This new demon had magnificent sliver hair which hung dully down his back. His narrowed golden orbs pierced though the mere demons in front of him like dirt, a thrilling death glare. The edges of his thin lips twitched ever so slightly, making his servants shiver in fright. He was the perfect model for pride and power.

"I beg your pardon? Did I hear you scrums doubting this Sesshomaru's decisions?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned mercilessly.

"N…no, not at all m' lord!" the first demon stumbled out.

"I thought not, now, leave before I change my mind about sparing your pitiful lives," the Lord of the West ordered and smirked as the two idiots hurried away.

Now, he put his attention onto the priestess who was wrapped in thick bandages. He knew her very well indeed, perhaps too well. Stupid bitch! But, then again, when did a human ever display a sense of knowledge! The last time he had seen her, she smelt of bones and soil, but now as he stood before the cot, he could not smell the odor, but instead the demon lord's sensitive nose picked the sweet fragrance of roses with a bit of apple spice. How could have this been? Does this mean she was back to life?

Suddenly, the body shuddered and the priestess slowly opened her eyes. Her chocolate orbs circle the room, getting to know her surrounding. As they landed on Sesshomaru, they widened with fright.

"What in the seven hells?" Kikyou screamed and shot up, but was immediately forced down as a wave of pain filled her badly-shaped body.

"I suggest that you stay down, miko," the demon prince stated expressionlessly, his eyes hardening immediately.

"What on earth is going on? Why am I in bandages? Where am I?" the frightened girl asked.

"I have no time to answer your endless questions, woman. When you are freed of your pain, Rin shall explain all to you. Now, go back to sleep so we could get some peace and quiet here," Lord Sesshomaru replied plainly, though sarcasm was seeping through the hardness of his tone.

"Are you mocking me, demon? Just because I am out of my usual form does not give you the right to criticize me!" Kikyou snapped hotly.

"I was merely acknowledging the fact that you are in a very poor shape," Sesshomaru said smoothly. "So I bid you good night."

Then he exited the room, banging the high oak doors behind him. Also leaving a frustrated priestess to ponder over what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All she could feel was pain, sorrow and regret. Her heart was broken by the only man she'll ever love and had learned to love. He was the one who denied her love, not once but twice. He broke her trust, her friendship and her weeping soul. And yet he wished upon the jewel for her very existence. His name was Inuyasha. She could not understand why this half-demon would want to cause her so much misery, yet she also feared for the answer. Ironically enough, the hanyou who vowed to protect and love her, was the reason for her to be on this bed right now, to be sinned and tainted more than any demon or human.

This thought make her shoulders quiver, of not sadness, but of anger. She wished for her formal lover's death more than anything else in this world, all she wanted was to bring him to hell with her before she died. And perhaps, that was what she could do, of course, not alone, but with the help from a certain hatred-filled demon. She knew how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha felt about each other and she was planning to make it for her own advantages. As this plot was formed in the priestess's intelligent mind, she grinned at her flawless masterpiece. She shall put this scheme to plan the very next morning, but right now, she needed rest and she was not afraid to admit it.

Morning arrived in a blink of a blink of an eye and Kikyou was shaken awake by the early rays. Sleep did her much good, since she felt much better and was able to sit up and walk slowly out the door. And that she did, not only out the door, but all the way down the dark halls. It must have been very early, because the candles from last night were still burning. As Kikyou wandered down the hallways, she could not help but be amazed at how grand and detailed they looked. Every inch of the walls were covered with beautiful wall carvings that seemed to tell a story with each image. Kikyou's narrowed eyes traced every picture as her imagination carried her miles away.

"Interesting, aren't they?" a cold voice interrupted Kikyou's thoughts.

"Indeed," the priestess turned around and looked into the demon lord's hard eyes, "They make me think."

"Would you care to tell me what?" Lord Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow while searching for the answer in her pupils.

Kikyou smirked and returned her attention back to the carvings, "About everything, my present, my past, my death, my afterlife…"

"And why on earth you are here right now?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Yeah… come to think of it, you never told me what happened yesterday," Kikyou narrowed her eyes and glared at the white-haired demon.

"I found you in the woods, unconscious in a pool of blood while still griping a knife," Sesshomaru spoke without a trace of emotion, "I'm sure for saving your pitiful life, I deserve at least an explanation."

Kikyou frowned, she didn't want to have such a proud demon thinking at she was some kind of coward, no she shall not tell her reason that easily, "I was bored."

"Bored? I'm sure you wouldn't put yourself into such life-risking danger just because you're bored…" Lord Sesshomaru mussed out loud.

Kikyou could feel her own nails digging into her palms. How dared he speak like that when he obviously knew that something was wrong! How dared he harm her pride without one trace of emotion! Why did she even care! Why was this demon able to anger her like this! Was she really this weak!

"Physical pain is nothing compared to the sorrow in one's heart! But of course, you wouldn't know that because you have never felt anything, you're as cold as ice!" Kikyou burst out. Angry tears were forming in her fiery eyes without her knowing. She had long forgotten how do cry. So as her throat tightened and tears flooded down her cheeks, she couldn't do a thing to prevent the rush of emotions.

"You have not answered my question!" the Demon Prince suddenly felt a shock of anger flow into his body as well.

"I don't need to," Kikyou choked out. "If you have any brains at all, you would have already figured it out."

He suddenly reached out and lifted Kikyou up by her collar and slammed her fragile body against the cold stone wall. As her back made contact with the hardness, a cracking sound rang through the halls, signaling he had broken her bones. A yell of agony trailed right after, forcing Lord Sesshomaru to drop her twitching body. He kicked her in the stomach twice before turning around and leaving the priestess in a pool of red once again.

Kikyou used all her strength to try to stand up, but her back was refusing to follow the command. When she collapsed for the third time, she had completely given up hope. She knew she deserved it. Actually she was rather grateful for the beating. This made her soul harden. Never again shall she display a sense of weakness.

Suddenly, from a distance, Kikyou heard the sound of footsteps. They sounded light, yet quick, like a running child. Who could that be? Then it clicked. Rin! Kikyou panicked, what would happen if Rin saw her like this! No, she would not allow such an innocent child view this gruesome sight! So Kikyou used all her remaining strength and crawled into a nearby doorway which she thought was a closet.

When she heard the footsteps ran pass her hiding place, she sighed in relief. But as she turned her head, expecting some buckets and brooms, she gasped in utter surprise…


	3. Chapter 3

The room seemed like a little fairy world. It was filled with a pink-orange glow, making it look cozy and welcoming. The ground was covered with fresh, healthy grass and smelled like the woods after a shower. Every inch of the ceiling and walls had beautiful flowers planted from it, creating a canopy of bouquets. A swing was set on the center of the room with wines of flowers embracing the handles and seat. The smell of cherry blossoms filled Kikyou's nostrils as she greedily breathed in the scent that lingered the air. Suddenly, a breeze blew from nowhere and carried the colorful petals to the kneeling priestess. They circled around her and magically healed all the wounds. Kikyou gasped in surprise. Then for a moment, she forgot all the pain and hatred, and smiled. It was a smile from the depth of her heart, not a fake one she put on to please others. The radiant smile shone from her face just like a child whom received a pleasant surprise. Kikyou, still wearing her smile, walked carefully onto the soft grass. It felt so nice against her bare toes. Suddenly, a new feeling entered her soul, the feel of freedom. She bit her lips wondering whether or not she should try it out. Her curiosity finally emerged from its shell. The priestess spread her arms wide open and ran like an airplane all the way across the room. When she tripped, she just laughed and rolled on the grass. Her cloth became damp, but she didn't care one bit. She then reached the swing and she slowed down. There was a weird feeling that seemed to be holding her back, a feeling that was commanding her not to touch that swing. But her hand still drew closer, and closer…

"Touch that swing and die!" an angry voice exploded behind her.

Kikyou froze, completely numb. She didn't dare to look at whoever was shouting at her, she didn't dare because she had a pretty good idea whom it was.

"Get out of this room, NOW!" the voice said cold and threatening.

"Yes, sir," Kikyou replied quickly and half-ran out to the door.

Just when she was about to leave, Sesshomaru suddenly said, "If you tell a soul about this, I will cut you limb by limb and send you back to your lover piece by piece. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y…yes…" Kikyou shivered and exited that strange, but very dangerous place.

!#$&()

_'What is the secret behind that room?" _Kikyou wondered. Never in her life had she seen anyone be so secretive about anything. Especially Sesshomaru, Kikyou would have never guessed he of all people would have a room like that. Was it for Rin? Or perhaps someone else? Right now, she must forget about this room, she has gotten into enough trouble already! If she was planning to use this demon lord, she better get onto his good side or he would definitely kill her before she couldn't possibly accomplish anything at all.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to her room and Kikyou nearly fell off the bed she was sitting on. This Sesshomaru was really getting on her nerves. She straightened herself and went to open the door. Of course, she wasn't scared of the person standing behind those pieces of wood. She was scared of what he was going to do. Kikyou opened the doors slowly, expecting an icy voice to tell her to pack her bags and get out of his castle, but instead she saw a young girl with raven black hair.

"Rin! What brought you here?" Kikyou exclaimed.

"Do you not wish Rin to come?" the girl asked, obviously hurt.

"No, I was actually glad that you came," Kikyou said.

A bright smile appeared immediately on the human girl's face, "Lord Sesshomaru told me that the nice lady who rescued me came here. So I was very excited to see you."

"He said that!" Kikyou asked. It was unbelievable how this demon could call her _the nice lady_.

"Well, no, he used the word _wrench_, but I'm sure he meant you, Lady Kikyou," Rin admitted.

"Of course he did," Kikyou sighed.

"Does Lady Kikyou care to accompany Rin for a search for beautiful flowers?" Rin suddenly suggested with hopeful eyes.

"I'd love to," Kikyou smiled.

Perhaps, she this wasn't her most beautiful smile, but the way the corners of her lips curl up in just the right angle makes my stomach flip over. Was this love? Unconsciously I said her name. And as her head turned around, I was already gone.

A/N: hehe, can you guess who it was? Who was falling for Kikyou?


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Rin asked as she noticed Kikyou's head snapped around.

"N…Nothing, I think…" Kikyou said uneasily. She was sure she heard the door creak open, but perhaps it was just her imagination.

"Well, come on there, let's go pick some flowers!" the energetic child took the priestess's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

Kikyou smiled as she felt the warmth evaporating from the child's small palm, she had long forgotten how nice it is to feel. The miko followed the girl out the doors and out the castle. It was amazing how the young child could always carry a brilliant smile.

"Does Lady Kikyou want to close her eyes?" Rin asked, "I have a surprise for you."

Kikyou was surprised at this request but she still slowly shut her eyelids, doubting if she could really trust this girl. She felt as if she couldn't trust anyone anymore.

When Rin saw Kikyou close her eyes, she muffled a giggle and gripped onto the priestess's hand tightly. Still slightly pulling the unsure woman, Rin led her carefully through the castle's front gates and to a surprise for this special person.

Kikyou didn't know how to act. This was just like the time when her father introduced her to her master. She was very glad at the chance to be trained as a miko at that time, but she knew that deep down, she still felt a strain in her heart. She knew the priestesses carried many responsibilities and was never always to show love or anger, she was wondering if she was good enough. Perhaps that was what drove her to perfection. She had to use all her spare time, not to have fun, but to train. She trained from dawn to dust, never stopping for a snack or a rest. Never had she even complain one bit, and of course the training did her good. She was the most powerful priestess ever known, people praised her and demons feared her, but yet, her heart was not content, because she was missing a very important part of life, freedom.

Kikyou felt her throat tighten again. But she swallowed hard and squeezed her hands into fists. She was not going to cry, not again. Rin noticed this, "What is the matter, beautiful priestess?"

Kikyou just shock her head fiercely, knowing that if she spoke, shewould break.

"Oh, okay, then," the girl shrugged and continued her journey.

Soon she gasped and shouted happily, "We're here, Lady Kikyou!"

Kikyou slowly opened her eyes, not knowing exactly what to expect. But as her vision focused, she too, gasped. Fields and fields of wild flowers pink, purple, orange, red, white... and every possibly colour encircled the hills. It reminded her so much of the strange room she had been in.

Suddenly, Kikyou asked, "Rin, do you know about the room that had lots and flowers just like this?"

Rin frowned in thought, but she then she smiled big, "Oh! Do you mean that room with the magical swing and the soft grassy carpet?"

"Yes! Do you know whose room that might be?" Kikyou questioned eagerly.

"I'm sorry, Rin doesn't know," Rin gazed down at her feet as if she did something wrong, "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't tell me."

"Oh…" Kikyou sighed in disappointment, "That's okay, Rin."

"Really?" Rin's face lit up once again, "Does that mean Lady Kikyou would still pick flowers with Rin?"

"Of course," Kikyou put on a fake smile, "You can cover the left and I'll cover the right."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rin laughed and ran to her left.

Kikyou smiled again as she watched the sweet child ran into the flower bed and grabbed handfuls of flowers. As she moved on, she probably dropped half of them behind. Kikyou laughed at this.

"Come on, Lady Kikyou!" Rin shouted.

Kikyou giggled again and ran after the child. She too, ran like the wild wind. The breeze brushed through her black hair and miko outfit, making them flow behind her. She was indeed very grateful for the encounter with the magical chamber, now she could feel the happiness of freedom, the freedom she never had before.


	5. Chapter 5

Kikyou carefully picked out all the petals in the little girl's silky black hair, while she told her stories about the wonderful adventures she had with Lord Sesshomaru. Kikyou was extremely surprised at how kind the cold demon lord was to the little human girl. No matter how terrible the demon had treated her, she felt as if she could never really hate him. She knew that he was too, was misunderstood and was protecting himself from getting hurt by putting a barrier around his emotions, thus created a gap between him and the others. He was untouchable, just like Kikyou, but the priestess vowed silently that she would find a way to touch his soul.

"There, you're as good as new," Kikyou said as she finished her handy work.

"Thank you, dear priestess," Rin smiled politely and bowed, "You have saved Rin from being scolded."

"Sesshomaru scold you?" Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me…" Rin defended.

"I'm sure he loves you so very much that he would never let you get hurt or dirty," Kikyou smiled kindly.

"Yes, I think so too!" Rin agreed as she gave the priestess a big hug.

Kikyou wrapped her arms around the sweet child and hugged her back. This child reminded her so much of her younger sister who probably hated her now, Kikyou knew she had been avoiding her older sibling. And Kikyou didn't blame her at all. She was, too, scared of the unnatural.

"Rin, do you like me?" Kikyou asked from the top of her mind.

Rin gasped at the question, "Lady Kikyou is as good and kind as Lord Sesshomaru. She is powerful and beautiful and powerful. Why would anyone not like Lady Kikyou?"

"But do you not fear me because I have been resurrected?" Kikyou asked.

"I have been resurrected once," Rin shrugged, "It's no big deal. What you are in the past might not be what you are now."

When that sentence reached Kikyou's ears, she sighed in disappointment, "Unfortunately, you are very true, Rin."

"Did Rin upset Lady Kikyou?" Rin asked nervously.

"No, you're not the one who's upsetting me," Kikyou shook her head gently and stood up, "Come on. Let's bring these flowers to the castle to put them in water. They will surely die out if we stay any longer."

"Yes, Lady Kikyou!" Rin jumped up and followed the priestess back to the castle, just as the sun sank pass the horizon.

!#$&()

When the two girls reached the castle gates, they could see a shadow waiting for them at the door. Even though the night was dark, both of them knew who it was immediately.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed and raced to her care-taker.

The Demon Lord patted her on the head and whispered, "Go to bed." The girl skipped all the way to her bedroom, happy that she didn't get a scolding.

After Rin safely entered the building, Sesshomaru snapped his piercing amber pupils onto the priestess. She gazed into his eyes without a sense of fear. His eyes were now in slits from glaring at her as if she was some disgusting dirt that was foiling his land, "You have again placed yourself above your role in this castle."

"And what exactly is my role?" Kikyou asked, her brown pools never leaving his yellow ones.

"Your role is to answer me one simple question and leave as soon as possible," the Lord of the Western Lands answered icily.

"I could have entered this castle of yours if you would have just left me there to die," Kikyou shot back hotly.

A hand reached out and grabbed her by her neck and lifting her off her feet so her eyes could be leveled with his, "I could easily kill you now if you wish me to."

Kikyou smirked, "Is this your way of hiding yourself, by threatening others?"

Sesshomaru dropped her in surprise. Kikyou landed painfully on her bum, but she was grateful she didn't have to look in his icy cold eyes any longer. They could only last for a while. Then they got boring.

"What does that mean, wrench?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded.

Kikyou got on her knees and cupped a hand full of dirt, "You and I are not that different. We have both been hurt by someone we loved. And in order to stop feeling the pain, we put a wall around our heart, so no one could understand us. This may seem so strong for a while, but it is just an insensible reason for fear. Tell me, Sesshomaru, do you wish to be trapped in your cage of fear? One day your wall will become dust and all the pain and sorrow you have trapped in for so many years will emerge and you will break…"

Before Kikyou could say anything anymore, Sesshomaru already back-handed her. Her head immediately snapped to her side and blood burst into her mouth. This time, she spit it out, "You would hurt me Sesshomaru, but you know that I am right."

"This Sesshomaru does not break to anyone," he said loud and clear, "And if you dare speaking to me like that, you will surely die. Now, I wished for you to get out of my sight right now and never come back."

Kikyou stood up and wiped the dust off her pants, "I'd like for you do me one favor, tell Rin that I am gone."

"Of course," Sesshomaru said plainly.

"And if you do anything to hurt her," Kikyou's eyes suddenly became stern and serious, "You have my word that you will pay dearly for your actions."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Are you done yet, miko?"

"I am, good-bye, m' lord," Kikyou started to walk away, "You have taught me lots."

The Demon Lord snorted in disbelief as he too turned away. Just before the priestess has entirely disappeared, he looked back at her just one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the castle was a mistake, confronting Sesshomaru was a mistake. Ever thinking that damned demon had a heart was a mistake, a mistake Kikyou would never make again. The forest was dark and damp, a perfect place for demons to hide and hunt their preys in a sudden attack. Though stripped out of her weapons, Kikyou did not fear at all. Her purifying powers were enough to kill whoever tried to come close, because they were powered by her emotions, and right then, she felt shocks of angers coursing through her body. Though there was something different about this forest, she could feel a strange aura within the center. Kikyou's curiosity brought her steps to quicken and soon enough, she arrived, just in time to see what she believed wouldn't happen in a million years.

It was Onigumo, lying on the ground, black blood seeping through his torn body and acid slowly dissolving him bit by bit. His eyes were wild and blood-shot, searching for any chance of survival. His chest moved up and down rapidly, trying to breathe his last breathes of air. The image horrified the priestess. Her heart begged her to help the dying man, but she stood firmly on the ground. Finally Onigumo cried out in agony, his body twitching in the loss of blood and oxygen. Kikyou rushed to the man and put both of her hands on his body which wasn't really a body anymore, more like a skeleton swimming iniron-black liquid. She didn't know what to do at all. As Onigumo screamed in pain, panic filled Kikyou's mind. She was so frightened her body quivered like his and tears escaped from her eyelids. As they fell onto the man's face, his breathing eased suddenly. But Kikyou did not notice, because she had her eyes squeezed shut tightly, fearing for what she would see if she had opened them. If she did, she would have seen a lavender glow from the palms of her hands restoring the bandit's body, as well as purifying him.

"Kikyou…" Onigumo said as her slowly opened his eyes, seeing a beautiful miko weeping for him, he knew immediately it was his beloved Kikyou.

"O, Onigumo?" Kikyou asked in shock as she snapped open her eyes, facing an alive and well man before her.

Onigumo smiled sweetly and tucked a strand of loose hair behind the priestess's ear, "Why were you crying, my dear?"

"I… I though you would have died," Kikyou answered while wiping the fallen tears staining her cheeks, "But now, you are alive and well."

"You saved my life. I am debt of you," Onigumo said quietly and frowned when Kikyou stood up to leave, "Where are you going, Kikyou?"

"You owe me nothing," Kikyou replied plainly, "I did it because it is my duty to save the dying. It wasn't for your sake."

"Oh… I see," Onigumo sighed sorrowfully, "But are you just going to leave me now? I am still weak."

"If I was to take care of you, you would be in debt," Kikyou answered coldly, "And I do not wish for you to repay me in anyway."

"I'm so sorry…" Onigumo started.

"You do not need to be sorry for anything," Kikyou interrupted before he could bring back the terrible memory, "Naraku was the one who sent me to hell. You had nothing to do with it."

"Then why are you so cold to me!" the heart-broken man shouted as he leaped to his feet and spread his arms in desperation, "I love you, Kikyou!"

"Because I am not the Kikyou that you fell in love with," the miko stated and walked away before the man could question her any farther. She spoke of the truth.

A/N: Sorry it was so short! But this is where the drama begins XD


	7. Chapter 7

Kikyou did not live to see the corpse of Naraku parish and she was still unsure that he did. Even though the heart of Onigumo was cast away out of the demon's body, Kikyou knew it had not been easy for Naraku to get rid of his human heart. He must have scarified much for such a powerful body. But there was one person who had witnessed it all, and that was Inuyasha. How she despised asking him for help, but she knew it was the only way of covering the mystery. And if Naraku still existed, Kikyou had the right to be warned.

It did not take long for the priestess to arrive at Kaede's hut. She could already sense the presence of Inuyasha and Kagome before she even entered the village. Kikyou did not want to just barge in and demand for her formal lover, so she hid in a near by bush and watched them. Nothing had really changed much. Kagome was still being an immature young school girl, sitting Inuyasha whenever he screamed at her face. The loud bangs as Inuyasha hit the ground for so many times made Kikyou's heart ache in pity. But even though Kagome would still punish the poor hanyou, she could see the girl was being much gentler. They were no longer just friends, Kikyou observed, they were mates.

She had seen enough, so the miko emerged from the bush and walked carefully towards the couple, her face as hard as stone. Inuyasha was the first one to spot her, he gasped. Kagome soon turned around and gasped as well. How well they match, both so equally pathetic. Kikyou smirked slightly.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she greeted them as they were her old pals, "Hello, Kagome."

_"Hello Kagome!"_ Kagome mocked in a high pitched voice, earning a weak laugh from her lover and a death glare from Kikyou.

"If you do not wish to greet me respectfully, you shouldn't have said anything at all," Kikyou said coolly. It wasn't at all unexpected that this childish girl would say something like that.

"What do you want, _Kikyou_?" Inuyasha asked, making her name sound like some cuss word he just wanted to spit out of his mouth.

Kikyou scowled at his hatred-filled response, "I came here to learn about the death of Naraku."

"Naraku? Why do you want to know about him?" Inuyasha asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons," Kikyou answered plainly.

"Tell me or I am not going to say a single word about Naraku's death!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kikyou was running out of patience. She wondered how she had ever fallen in love with him. He was so irrigating. "Couldn't you do me a favor at all? Am I nothing in your eyes?" Kikyou questioned.

"Sure, you're just a ghost from the past that will never stop haunting me!" the stubborn half-demon snapped.

Kagome let out a loud giggle which drove Kikyou to the edge. She spied a bow and arrows Kagome was playing with and quickly reached for them. It took her barely a second to set an arrow on the bow and aiming the deadly peak at Inuyasha's forehead. The arrow glowed in crimson red and vibrated dangerously in the angry miko's hands. "Tell me now or die!" she demanded.

Inuyasha unsheathed his precious sword and held it in front of him, "Come and try." He grinned. It was an ugly smile.

Kagome on the other hand seemed to become Inuyasha's personal cheer leader. She bounced up and down on her toes and screamed, "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" the noise was killing Kikyou. She wrinkled her nose at her reincarnation's pitchy voice, but it did no harm to her concentration.

"Here it comes," Kikyou whispered under her breath and released the arrow which seemed to be on fire.

It flew to the half-demon which seemed to be too busy showing-off at his whore and just barely defended his ground. "BITCH!" he shouted. But before he could say anything else, two more arrows were fired at him, one aiming at his head and the other to his chest. He blocked the one in front of his chest, but the other arrow grazed his left cheek and blood began pouring down his face and neck. He immediately realized that this priestess wasn't that easy to take care of, so he charged stupidly to her, hoping that his out-stretched sword would throw her off guard. As always, he was wrong. Before he knew what was happening, four arrows pinned him to a tree just like the good old times. The difference was, this time Kikyou didn't mind wasting her arrows.

"Damn you, bitch!" the pissed-off half-demon screamed as he struggled against the arrows that were holding him in place.

Kikyou said nothing back. Her response was clear enough when she picked out a single arrow and place it on her bow. Aiming its direction right to the hanyou's heart, her elbow pulled back and the frightful weapon was set in place. Inuyasha struggled even more. Kagome on the other hand just came to a conclusion that her mate wasn't going to win this fight after all, so she gasped in utter surprise. There was one last thing that she could do before the priestess sent her beautiful lover to the depth of hell and that was pleading. The foolish girl dropped to her knee and cried for forgiveness.

"Oh, Priestess Kikyou! You are the most kind and generous miko in the whole wide world! Please don't hurt Inuyasha. He was just being a childish baka for ever challenging you! Please, please, I'll do anything if you would just let him live!"

Kikyou sighed and shook her head in disappointment. She couldn't believe this idiotic human girl was her very own reincarnation. How shameful! But then again, she might put her to use after all. "All right, Kagome, if you tell me exactly what happened to Naraku, I'll let your baka no hanyou go," Kikyou said.

"Okay, I'll tell you every single detail!" Kagome smiled widely as if she just won the lottery.

"KAGOME, YOU BAKA! DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!" Inuyasha screamed, now trying to tear open his clothing to break free.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! I'm doing this for your own good!" Kagome screamed back.

Kikyou covered her mouth, trying to control her laughter. This was like an extra sweet candy she could just suck on all day long and it just keeps getting better and better. The two bickered for god knows how long, both completely ignoring the red-faced miko who didn't dared to speak, because she feared what came out wouldn't be words. Finally, when Kikyou had enough of this shit, she yelled, "Please, just tell me about Naraku's death already!"

"Oh yeah," Kagome snapped around, "I have no idea, actually we both have no idea. Naraku wasn't killed by our hands actually, even though we did injure him badly…"

"W…what!" Kikyou shouted, "You have no idea what happened to the body of Naraku!"

"That's exactly why I didn't want to help you, miko bitch!" Inuyasha reasoned.

"Argh…" Kikyou growled under her breathe, "You both are just so stupid!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Kagome held out a hand at the insult, "It was all Inuyasha's fault!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha shouted…

But before he could say anything else, Kikyou was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

The sky looked like a piece of pitch-black velvet covering the earth, with only small holes of light seeping through the darkness. A light breeze rustled through the trees, carrying the beautiful autumn leaves which danced in the wind. Many would not be able to notice the strange scent of sweet pine smell lingering in the night air or the sparkling dust trailing after the line of falling leaves, but if they were gazing out the window at that exact minute and exact spot, they would be able to witness the sight of a fairy emerging from the swirls of wind. Her wild red hair flowed in the air along with the skirt of her oddly glowing gown. No sandals embraced her feet and no trace of make-up was visible on her pale skin, but she was as beautiful as a goddess. A pair of pointy ears stood out on the sides of her head and her gorgeous emerald eyes opened up to the world after a deep long slumber. Her name was Sayuri and she was there on a mission.

Kikyou on the other hand was disgruntled at the disappointing news. She was so sure Inuyasha and Kagome had witnessed the scene, but unfortunately she was wrong. _'Who on earth was the one who sent Naraku to his death!'_ Kikyou pondered. Her head was aching from all the stress. Ironically enough, she had long forgotten how tiring it felt to be walking all day long. Right now she needed to rest, perhaps she would have more luck tomorrow.

Sayuri skipped along the streams and hillsides. Being awaken again felt wonderful! The icy night's air was like a refreshing midnight shower keeping the illuminate fairy completely awake despised the fact that she had been asleep for the past several months. Suddenly, she halted suddenly to a stop. A raven-haired miko was resting on the root of an oak tree. Her brows were fused in concentration, as if she was still thinking in her dreams. Sayuri also noticed how sorrowful the priestess looked. Her peaceful face was somehow beautiful in the most sad way, just like a fallen angel or a broken lily, so pretty, yet so tired.

The curious young fairy carefully approached the human girl. She had never seen a human before, especially not a miko like her. But as she drew closer and closer, the priestess's eyes snapped open and she stood up in a jolt. Her priestess instincts brought her hands to rise and immediately created a force field around her which sent Sayuri flying into the air.

"Oof!" the fairy said as she crash-landed onto the nearby patch of grass. Her magic allowed her to land in a safe spot for now.

Kikyou suddenly gasped at the sight of a live fairy. She had read much about them in the elder's books. It was believed that fairies were only allowed to be awakened when they were to carry a heavy duty. Also their powers would stop anyone whom wanted to get in their way. In this case, Kikyou.

"Err…" Kikyou got tongue-tied in shock.

"And not even a sorry?" Sayuri pouted, "You humans are very, very rude indeed!"

"I…I apologize for my mistake," Kikyou blurted out.

"That's more liked it," Sayuri said and dust off the dirt on her dress, "The name is Sayuri, and you?"

Kikyou's eyes widened in surprise, this fairy was not going to wipe her existence from the face of this earth? It seemed as if she wanted to befriend the priestess instead. What was her mission?

"I am Kikyou," Kikyou replied, still dumbfounded.

"Hello, Priestess Kikyou," Sayuri greeted with a brilliant smile, "How are you?"

"I…I'm fine," Kikyou said, "And you?"

"The same, sleeping very often really does get boring," Sayuri sighed.

"I am not trying to be nosy, but what exactly are you here for?" Kikyou questioned carefully, "I've heard that fairies were only awakened if they are on a mission of some sort."

"Your data is perfectly correct, priestess," the fairy said, "And I was always told that curiosity is not a sin, so here is your answer. I am a fairy from the depth of Mount Hakurai, when it collapsed, I was sent to search for the mystery of the incident. Unfortunately, a certain new evil emerged from it carrying thousands of demons at its tail. I was unable to stop him, so I went to an old friend for help…"

"Who is your _old friend_?" Kikyou interrupted, thinking that this friend may have something to do with Naraku's death and Onigumo's appearance.

"His name is Lord Sesshomaru," Sayuri said and noticed the miko's eyes widen in shock, "Many know him. He is a very powerful demon."

"Indeed," Kikyou whispered gravely, "Then what happened?"

"He agreed to help," Sayuri continued, "So I thought everything was well, so I went back to sleep since my duty was over. But now, I was again shaken awake, because the evil has not died out completely."

"Onigumo…" Kikyou mused out loud.

"I beg your pardon?" Sayuri raised on eyebrow.

"There is still a part of Naraku in Onigumo's body," Kikyou said more to herself than answering the curious fairy's question, "The darkness inside his heart."

"So you're saying that this Onigumo guy is like Naraku's incarnation or something?" Sayuri figured.

"Possibly," Kikyou said, "Since Onigumo's beating heart was cast out of Naraku's body, he could not have been destroyed with the demon, thus creating another way for Naraku to live if he had died. Also, Onigumo was in such despair because Naraku was trying to enter his body and since Naraku was a rotting demon, his miasma was enough to pain him to death. I was not able to purify Naraku, because he lived inside the darkness of Onigumo's heart."

"So… what is the problem?" Sayuri asked.

"We didn't witness Naraku's death," Kikyou said, "If he died without a corpse or skeleton, we would be sure that he had been transferred to Onigumo's body, eating him up alive. And according to what you have seen, Sesshomaru must have been the one to kill Naraku…"

"So, we have to go visit Sesshomaru-sama!" Sayuri said, "Come on! What are you waiting for? Let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

The scent of fresh blood lingered the night air, the scent of human blood. It was tainted with passion and bitterness. A bold figure was standing in front of the bodies of the victims. His handsome features were as always, cold as ice. The muscles on his cheek tightened as he heard a piercing scream of agony, it was a woman not far away. His nose picked up another scent, a scent that disgusted and startled the Demon Lord at the same time. It was lust, the lust of Naraku. Lord Sesshomaru knew perfectly well that Naraku didn't love nor lust. His heart was only filled with the joy of watching others suffer. Then again, that was what made him so weak and vulnerable.

Suddenly, footsteps were drawing near. Sesshomaru knew exactly who they were. One of them was the most annoying creature he had ever encountered. The other one… well the other one was just plain strange, strange and beautiful. He would give her just one compliment, just one. Sure enough, Sayuri and Kikyou appeared just in time for Lord Sesshomaru to greet them with a chilling gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sayuri exclaimed and raced to the unwelcoming demon. She threw her arms around him and almost knocked him down, almost. Kikyou felt a sudden urge to do the same, but she quickly brushed it away.

"Sayuri, I see you have not changed," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he struggled free from her tight embrace.

"You haven't either," Sayuri smiled.

"Are you just here to say hi?" Sesshomaru questioned, obviously not liking the fairy's sudden appearance.

"You wish," she snorted jokingly, "Kikyou wants to talk to you able something."

"I do not wish to speak to her…"

"Is it because I have harmed your over-sized ego?" Kikyou questioned with the same posture.

"Sayuri, you do have a talent with people," Sesshomaru retorted, "The priestess was only with you for a few hours and she had already turned into an immature brat."

Sayuri cocked her head to the side, wondering if it was meant as a compliment or an insult. "Why wouldn't you talk to Lady Kikyou, Sesshomaru-sama?" Sayuri questioned.

"She is not worth my time," Sesshomaru said and turned away, "If you two don't mind, I have business to take care of."

"It's about Naraku, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru froze in his tracks, "Naraku, you say…"

"Naraku is the exact reason I am here, Lord Sesshomaru," Kikyou replied, a hint of mockery in her smooth voice.

"I have predicted that…"

"Of course," Kikyou grinned slightly, "I suppose you would have also predicted why would I care about Naraku at this moment, when I know he is dead?"

"He is not dead, you fear of his power."

"A perfect answer, m' lord, but you see, Naraku's power does not concern me, what does is the fact that he is using a human body to support his posture."

"Onigumo's body, I assume?"

"Indeed, and if this gets out of hand, I fear that a war shall break out just like the one more than a century ago. And no one wants that."

There was a pause as the demon viewed over the priestess's opinion. He understood her, of course, but what did she want him to do? "I could see your point, priestess, but where do this Sesshomaru exactly come in?"

"You need to tell me exactly how Naraku had perished," Kikyou answered, her eyes piercing into his, asking for a clean and clear answer.

"And why are you so confident that I was the one to send him to his death?" Sesshomaru challenged.

"You must have!" Sayuri suddenly spoke aloud, "You said you would finish him off!"

Lord Sesshomaru once again, hesitated to answer. He would have to plan this out carefully, Kikyou was right; no one in their right mind would want a battle to break out. It would cause millions of innocent lives. Even though Sesshomaru did not care at the least about the dying, he did care if he would be able to sleep soundly at night. So he nodded at the slightest and said, "Come with me."

!#$&()

"Do you wish to have tea?"

"No."

"How about some biscuits?"

"Ye…"

"No."

"Some cake, perhaps?"

"Yes! Yes and yes!"

"We will not need your service any longer, Kumiko."

"But…"

"Go, now."

"Yes, m' lord."

"Is this your way of treating your servants, Sesshomaru?" Kikyou questioned sternly, "She only meant well."

"Yeah! And I wanted those biscuits and cake!" Sayuri agreed as she crossed her arms in a pouting position.

"We're here to talk about the issues of Naraku, not to waste our time on midnight snacks," Sesshomaru replied.

"If you will to straighten out this matter, you'll have to start by being polite and respectful to ones below you," Kikyou's hazel orbs connected with Sesshomaru's golden ones in an unspoken staring match. Like swords, their sharp pupils battled fiercely, neither want to look away and show a sign of backing down.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, the war between demons and humans may require much curtsy."

"I do not care for your foolish human gestures."

"I am not trying to force you into doing anything, m' lord, I am simply asking for your respect towards humans, treat them as your equal."

"Humans are below me."

"I see you are the same as Naraku then."

"He is a pathetic fool. He hides within a human body."

"Do you assume that humans are weaker than demons?"

"Of course."

"So why do you care if a battle might start?"

"Because I want to be able to sleep at night and with all the noises of war, I wouldn't be able to close my eyes."

"If you treat others with more respect, they probably wouldn't feel hatred towards your being, Sesshomaru. If a war breaks out, it might not be only Naraku's fault. He toys with other people's emotions, but he is powerless if others do not agree with him."

"Your shallow knowledge would not understand my thoughts," Sesshomaru finally broke eye contact with the stubborn priestess.

"Try me," Kikyou challenged.

"You're not worth my time," Sesshomaru replied.

"So you admit defeat…"

"This Sesshomaru does not back away, but he will consider what you have said and perhaps fix a few flaws on his plan," Sesshomaru replied, keeping his cool façade.

"Why wouldn't you speak of your plan?" Kikyou questioned.

"Because it does not need to be messed up by you," with that, the Demon Prince stood up and exited the room. On the way out, he nodded slightly to the dismissed servant in acknowledgement. And she gave him a bow in return. He thought to himself, perhaps this wasn't a bad idea after all.


End file.
